


Teal

by jenfurlee (orphan_account)



Series: Westfall Family Fics [14]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jenfurlee
Summary: Franky won't budge on her daughter's request to paint her room.





	Teal

“Abso-fucking-lutely not, Gidge. I mean it.” Franky said sternly as they readied themselves for bed after finally getting their youngest child, little Bea, to sleep. Bridget could always tell the seriousness of Franky’s opinion by her usage of the ‘F’ word. Especially if she took the time to nestle it comfortably in the middle of another word. It was a wonder that none of their children had gotten suspended at school for their colorful language.  
  
“It’s just a color. When she grows out of it, we can just repaint it again.” The psychologist spoke softly as she went through her evening routine. She had just finished washing away the day’s make-up and she was now moving on to brushing her teeth. Truthfully, she had already purchased the paint, and it was currently hiding behind some boxes in their garage. She and Ellie had already made plans to have a ‘paint party’ that weekend.  
  
“No.” Franky stated simply, brushing the day’s tangles from her hair. Normally, she was always in favor of their children being able to express themselves freely, a luxury she never had herself growing up. The two had allowed Nolan to dye his hair purple over the summer, unashamed of the looks from other parents at the grocery store. If anyone could pull off the violet tones, it was definitely their son. Coming from a family with two mums was difficult enough to manage, but the Westfalls were proud of their unique little family. But now, Ellie’s simple request seemed to be out of the question to the younger mum.  
  
“Oh come on, love. It will be fine,” the blonde reassured her.  
  
“I said no!” Franky’s voice crescendoed, her open palm slamming against the countertop. Silence fell upon the two women. It had been years since Franky had struggled to control the fire in the pit of her stomach. The psychologist could swear she heard the woman counting down from ten in her head. Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears.  
  
“What’s gotten into you?” Bridget asked, her eyebrows creased in confusion watching as green eyes brimmed with unshed tears. Suddenly everything about the brunette’s behavior clicked. “Oh, Baby,” she whispered immediately wrapping herself up in the taller woman.  
  
“I know it’s just a fucking color,” she tried to explain, but emotion prevented her.  
  
“But it’s more than that to you.” Bridget finished for her partner. Franky nodded curtly, feeling the redness spreading over her skin. Without another word, the psychologist pulled her wife into a tight embrace. They went to bed without another word.  
  
Two days later, the Westfall family was in the midst of their weekend ‘paint party’, the bright teal swapped out for a lighter, more vibrant seafoam green of Ellie’s choosing. The family didn’t need to speak about Franky’s vetoing of the original shade. They knew about their mum’s past, and they loved her regardless.


End file.
